


【AJ鈣奶】MISUNDERSTAND CONFESSION(誤會-告白）

by Aaaaiz419



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, BlackACE (China Band), 以团之名 | All for One (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaiz419/pseuds/Aaaaiz419
Summary: 自作多情（偽）被發現的尷尬局面，結果是雙箭頭~（我劇透了對不起）





	【AJ鈣奶】MISUNDERSTAND CONFESSION(誤會-告白）

**Author's Note:**

> ￥OOC角色崩壞有  
> ￥XXJ文筆  
> ￥姐妹們不要模仿a  
> ￥我陰謀論了  
> ￥想要建議  
> ￥有人教我起名嗎ww

他們在機場大廳走，周圍有粉絲跟隨著聊。

 

“AJ，你喜歡什麼類型阿？”人群中突然有個聲音。

 

奶茶一驚，轉動身子卻沒有追尋到來源。

 

這種問題的確是粉絲都想知道的，但明面拿出來問往往會被故意忽略。

不管是哪一方，在現實中都會小心避開關於戀愛結婚的話題。

這已經是粉圈眾所周知的定則，對藝人的一種保護。

 

畢竟這真的是很打擊粉絲熱情。

誰都是有私心的。

而這份私心不適合讓人窺探。

 

問題落下，其他人卻偏偏在此時也閉了嘴，仿佛就等著AJ正面回答這個問題。根本沒有蒙混過關的可能性。

奶茶知道，這種問題回答出錯說不好會掉粉。

一定要滴水不漏而不顯得虛偽做作。

 

奶茶於是絞盡腦汁想著怎樣幫賴煜哲解圍。

 

因為AJ的不擅長。

因為連他自己都沒有察覺到的，對賴煜哲的答案的逃避。

 

“如果談戀愛的話，我更喜歡喜歡我，而且能真心對我好的。”

賴煜哲倒是一點都不生氣，邊走邊自如地接下，就像提前做好準備一樣。

 

足夠模棱兩可。

 

奶茶不禁鬆了口氣。

 

“那AJ你覺得多好才算足夠對你好？”那個尖銳的聲音鍥而不捨，帶著點逼問的語氣，好像一定要個滿意的回答才罷休。

 

這人是來搗亂的。

 

簡直像個八卦報的記者一樣令人不適。

 

周圍已經有點指責聲了，但是要終止這個問題還遠遠不夠。人的好奇心總是大於理智。

這次回答要也太過平常，大概會降低粉絲的期望——就像你喜歡的愛豆提了簡簡單單的擇偶要求，對象不是你的那種惆悵感。

 

但AJ恰恰就是那種簡簡單單的心思。

賴煜哲有點為難的皺起眉思考。

 

好的程度到底用什麼形容？

 

奶茶趁著氣氛還沒有尷尬下來，不動聲色地碰了碰賴煜哲的手肘。

“AJ，把問題丟給我。”

 

換成自己誇張一點，摻著幾分玩笑就過去也是更容易被理解的。

 

他聽到AJ像個在瓶頸期得到靈感的時候一樣挑起眉頭，輕輕“哦”了一聲。

 

“像奶茶對我這樣好我就很喜歡。”

 

奶茶沒想到他拋問題給自己的方式如此清奇。

 

他猛地轉過頭去看賴煜哲。

賴煜哲也在看他。

 

眉眼彎彎，大眼睛流轉著光彩。

兩頰酒窩陷下，發酵出三月春花般的絢爛。

 

這樣對粉絲格外大殺傷力的笑。

這樣能把人甜出尖叫的笑。

就這樣近距離直直撞進商振博的眼中。

 

這個人大概還在得意。

奶茶低頭，把口罩拉的更高。

 

——明明是看習慣的臉。

 

後面他再接了話什麼已經記不得了。總算是順利的翻了篇。

他搶在賴煜哲的身前，逃也似的過了安檢。

 

自己為什麼會臉上發燒。。

他也說不清楚。

 

剛才心跳漏了一拍。

 

其中或許不只有出乎意料的成分在。

 

搶先一步登機坐好，奶茶仰在座椅上抱胸假寐。

 

座位顫動了一下，AJ坐到他旁邊。

 

過了一會，察覺到氣氛的安靜，AJ小心翼翼的碰碰奶茶。

奶茶像是被燙到一樣躲開。

 

“奶茶寶貝，我說錯什麼了嗎。”

賴煜哲軟糯著語氣開始撒嬌，但奶茶閉著眼效用就會減半。

 

奶茶不理會。

 

“可是，我明明按照奶茶寶貝的提示來的……”

 

帶著馬上就要哭出來的那種可憐兮兮的語氣。

奶茶閉著眼也能感覺到和身邊人的委屈勁兒。

 

但這也確實埋怨不得賴煜哲。

只是他還沒想清楚怎麼面對AJ。

自己也怪矯情的。

 

奶茶心想，AJ再問一次他就回應。

 

等到卻是一陣詭異的沉默。

 

奶茶心下突然的不安，差點忍不住睜眼。

 

片刻後肩上一墜，熟悉的聲音在耳邊格外清晰。

AJ靠住了他。

 

“還是說……寶貝在害羞？”

 

這個人故意像講悄悄話一樣放緩語速，不停噴塗熱氣。

“好過分……”

還是那種含笑的語氣。

 

震得奶茶頭皮發麻。

奶茶心中是反駁不能的慌張。

是這樣自作多情想法被好兄弟發現而不知所措。

 

慣用的貧嘴招數完全沒有作用。

嘴巴完全張不開。

 

賴煜哲的的話帶著一點試探，他倒是還想再端一下，卻耐不住耳垂搶答似的亮起了紅燈招供。

 

肩上一下子輕了。奶茶有一種空落落的感覺。

賴煜哲清了清嗓子，聲音不高不低——

 

“談戀愛的話，奶茶這樣的我就很喜歡。”

賴煜哲看著奶茶脖子上的紅霞一路爬升，勾了勾唇。

 

好可愛。

 

“奶茶寶貝是這麼理解的，所以才會害羞吧。”

 

賴煜哲壞心眼的拔高了聲調。

 

奶茶終於按捺不住，伸手想捂住賴煜哲的嘴。

賴煜哲抓住他伸出的手，不容置辯的力道。

 

“那我現在更正。”賴煜哲正色。

 

完蛋。

 

奶茶只覺得自己要難堪死掉。

他閉上眼放棄掙扎，像等待最終判決的罪犯。

 

手腕的力道突然變得溫柔。

 

賴煜哲與他十指相扣。

 

 

“我更喜歡奶茶寶貝的版本。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我也可以擁有Kudos♥嗎(｡･ω･｡)？


End file.
